A Chilly Encounter
One day, on the cold waters of the North Blue, sitting inside the warm igloo stays Alexander eating grilled salmon that he fished from the breathing holes of the seals. But Alexander isn't alone on the icy island, there are other citizens on the more civilised part of the island. -------------- Alexander gets out of the igloo with a smile on his face, summer came and the sun shines bright. Alexander gets closer to a burrow where his friend, Nanuq, calls it home. They both get their warm up ready and get to hunting. While they were travelling Alexander sensed a boat approaching the coastline. They rush somewhere near the coastline and inspect the inhabitants of the boat. From the boat come out a small group of pirates, not so happy that they landed on Saint Lawrence Island."Hope they don't cause some ruckus on my island!" exclaims Alexander. "I might pay they a visit to check if they have some bad intends." says Alexander with a grin. Nanuq goes to hunt some food for the two while Alexander went to the pirate group which was struggling to get their tent set up. "Hi there, are you new on the island?" Alexander asks one of the pirates, "Indeed we are, our navigator caught Salmonella from eating raw meat so we couldn't orientate that well and we landed on this island." says one of the pirates, "Is it true that this island is home to a monster that devours pirates?" asks one of the pirates frightened. "I heard rumours about it but you shouldn't be afraid of it, people say it only attacks at night and attacks only the man who wishes to hunt alone in the night, you don't seem like hunters." said Alexander trying to boost the crew's morale "B-but I heard that it attacked pirates t-that arrived on the island a-and we fit in that category." said another frightened pirate while his body was shaking, "Well I heard those pirates didn't behaved good with the citizens of the island and they didn't respected the rules of hunting on the island." Alexander said while his expression changed into an angry one. "Ok then boys, we will behave and if any of you try to do something forbidden in the rules of the island you will get us all killed and we don't want that do we?" said a pirate that looked like the captain of the crew, "What do we really want?" asked the captain "TO FIND TREASURES!!!" the crew exclaimed happy. "Great, but if you want to find the treasures you need to survive on this island, so I'll bring you guys some fish you can cook" said Alexander willingly to help the crew. "Thank you kind man, we will be thankful!" said the captain. Later Alexander met with Nanuq home and they left some food home and went to the pirate crew. "Watch out Kind-Man, there's the monster right behind you!" said one of the pirates as he pointed at Nanuq, "Calm down, calm down, he is my friend, his name is Nanuq and my name is Alexander, we came to bring you food." said Alexander while he stood before Nanuq so he won't get shot. As they sat at the campfire, the crew danced and celebrated their navigator's recovery while Alexander discussed with the captain: "We are really thankful for what you are doing for us and we want you to have this" says the captain, "This is a piece of paper which transforms in anything you write on it but you can only use it once." "Thank you for the gift" said Alexander, "I assure you the monster won't attack your crew." "About these incidents, I think you should tell that monster of yours that a pirate ship is heading over here and he isn't the good kind of pirate ship" said the captain looking worried, "They're called "The Bad Time Pirates" an their captain is Badd "Bad Time" Morrison." "Then you and your crew would might want to relax today because I sense something that didn't happen for decades, the Triple S" said Alexander with a grin on his face. "W-what's this Triple S you are talking about?" asks the captain even more worried. "The Summer Snow Storm it's a typical snow storm but happens in the summer season" said Alexander. "But we aren't prepared of a storm right now, it will blow our tents away" said the captain even worrier. "This is where my friend steps in and helps you out" says Alexander excited for the moment that is about to occur, "Nanuq to the thing you do with your Igu Igu no Mi." Nanuq proceeded to slam the snow with his paw creating a ripple of energy which made the snow to form into an igloo. "Well, we will see you tomorrow, take care of yourselves!" said Alexander while he went home with Nanuq. After the sun set, the storm kicked in. "Snow, snow, how much i missed you snow" sang Alexander with joy. "Hmm... I wonder what my pirate friends are doing" said Alexander "I am going to my friend and you stay here protect the house ok?" Said Alexander while he was petting Nanuq and Nanuq agreed by shaking his head. "Knock, knock anybody home?" said Alexander as he was welcomed by applauds of the pirates. "Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves, we are The Good Time Pirates and I am Ugly "Good Time" Anderson!" said the captain proudly. As the pirates danced and celebrated the Triple S, Alexander asked Anderson about his brother: "How dangerous is this Morrison guy, I heard you pirates have a bounty that determines how dangerous a pirate is, so how much is he worth?" asked Alexander curious. "I don't know anything about his bounty, but he is capable of a lot of bad things" said Anderson. Alexander then sensed a boat approaching, maybe it was Morrison's, so he excused himself and went outside: "It's time to show these pirates what it means to have a bad time" said Alexander as he vanished into the darkness. The Bad Time Pirates' ship had animal trophies all over it and it is against the rules to not consume the whole animal because it's disrespectful to the animal's spirit. "Alright boys, we finally arrived on an island and we must take shelter from this storm, so which one of you dirty pirates knows how to do a snow house thingy?" said Morrison but he didn't know that his crew disappeared one by one while he was talking so when he turned around he was shocked. "Haha, this isn't that funny you guys, come out and build a shelter or wr'll freeze to death" said Morrison shaking from the cold temperature. "What do we have here, a pirate that lost his crew, wonder where did they go, maybe the monster which is rumoured to hunt pirates in the night took them." said Alexander while watching from the darkness. "What? Who is there? Show your face!" said Morrison while he drew his sword "Come fight like a man!". "If you would like to fight, then lets fight!" said Alexander as he appeared from the darkness From the darkness a giant, white, werewolf-type monster appears with red eyes: "I am Alexander, I ate the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Amarok and became an Amarok." Said Alexander as Morrison started to run from him but Alexander caught up with him and vanished with him into the darkness. Alexander returned to the party and told Anderson what happend: "I'm sorry, but had to be done" said Alexander with a sad tone "It's alright, he was still supposed to die because marines were after him, that's why we came here, to hide from the marines"said Anderson. "Hope that his spirit could find his way back" said Alexander, "Do you mind if I take his boat so I can scrap it?" "Not at all, anyways we couldn't do anything with it" said Anderson. "Well, see you guys tomorrow, I am going to pack you guys some food" said Alexander "Thank you, you are a really good friend!" said Anderson As the sun appeared again on the sky the storm vanished and The Good Time Pirates were getting ready to go back on their adventure to find treasures "So you're leaving ,huh?" said Alexander with a sad tone, "Yeah, we are going to sail again in order find treasures" said Anderson. And so The Good Time Pirates set sail to find the world's greatest treasured and have a Good Time! ---------